yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Crest
The Crest (紋章, Monshō) refers to the symbol which members of the Tron Family have on their body. III's Crest is green and on his left hand, IV's Crest is purple and on his right hand, V's Crest is blue and on his forehead, and Tron's Crest is pink and on his right hand. When the Crests light up, they make a similar noise to the Signer birthmarks in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. The hues of the Crests are also identical to the colors of Team Ragnaroks' Rune Eyes in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Behavior When a Duel starts, the Crest appears on the owner's respective body part and it allows the owner to resist the influence of the "Numbers". The Crest also prevents "Number" cards being taken away from the owner, as when Kite Tenjo's Photon Hand technique is nullified by IV's Crest, or III's which protected him from Astral. When III used his Crest to protect his "Number" card, he was able to see Astral for a brief moment. The owner is also able to literally disappear while using this symbol as IV disappeared with a wind gust, III with a blinding light, and Tron with a short blackout. A Crest can open some kind of portal, which then dematerializes its owner or another Crest owner from one place and re-materializies them to another place. V's Crest is shown to be able to perform any actions with the help of his mind, such as taking control of someone or levitating someone. In order to obtain Hart Tenjo's powers and memories, Tron initiated a ritual to transfer his powers to himself, which caused his Crest to appear in a high-size under Tron and Hart while the ritual was on going. He can give away part of his powers to another Crest owner via the same method, but he himself doesn't need to participate the ritual. When Tron gained the ability to produce a small, but strong energy ball after the ritual, he was able to use his own Crest to control it. After III gained powers from Tron, III's Crest dressed him into a Roman armor, and becomes capable of sending his opponent in a Duel into darkness. It can also at the same time erase the opponent's memories of what was most important to him/her and other events. III is also able to see and bind Astral with chains to his Field Spell "OOPArts City Babylon", which then produce some kind of electric shocks to torture Astral. This way, Astral becomes visible to others and electric shocks can kill him if they are too strong. However, it can also revive him when its power is combined with the "Numbers" inside Emperor's Key. III can also send shock waves at targets or capture a group of people by surrounding them with pillars connected with electricity. Also the power of a Crest is limited in respect of its ability to control a "Number" card. This is clearly seen when III received the power of Tron's Crest just so that he could use "Number 6: OOPArts Atlanthal". However the transfer didn't came without price as in return III suffered both physical and psychological damage. Similarly, this consequence befalls alikely to Kite's Photon Transformation. Lastly, a Crest's power can be negated by the Emperor's Key in combination with the power of the "Numbers". Gallery Crest - III.png | III's Crest IV's symbol.jpg | IV's Crest V's Crest.png | V's Crest Tron Crest.png | Tron's Crest References Category:Body markings Category:Abilities